


Sith or Scarlet

by Rosetique



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Jedi Apprentice - Freeform, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Short Chapters, Sith Apprentice, Sith Lord - Freeform, Star Wars Extended Universe - Freeform, scarlet krueger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetique/pseuds/Rosetique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Sith apprentice is forced to make a difficult choice when she saves the life of an old friend, and Jedi apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sith or Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time putting fanfiction up. Please excuse my ignorance on the finer details of the extended universe.

"You've ran out of time, Jedi scum" Darth Imperium held the woman's neck in her hand, her body leaning dangerously over the edge.  
As she felt her gasping breath become less rapid, her hood fell off and revealed the young woman's face. Darth Imperium faulted for a moment as it slowly dawned on her whose life she was holding in her hand. 

"Leo?" Darth Imperium whispered, she stared at her old friends rapidly colouring face. Her eyes started to flutter as the her last breaths started to leave her body.  
Without thinking Darth Imperium released her hold on the Jedi's throat and quickly grabbed her limp body, dragging her away from the edge.  
She gently laid her on the ground, and made sure she was still breathing before backing away.  
"I'm sorry" she muttered before jumping off the building, safely landing on a passing speeder and riding off. 

When she got back to her base, she went directly to her quarters.  
She sat on the ground, flashes of emotion coursing through her body.  
Images of her old training as a Jedi youngling played over and over in her head. Leo's face, smiling at her across the training room. Her friend, the closest thing she had to a sister.  
Her conscious was being pulled, emotions she thought she had destroyed coming back to her.  
"No!" She screamed, she pushed forward with the force and in a fit of anger caused her desk to smash into her wall, splinters of wood showered across the room.  
Getting up quickly, she walked outside and down the hall. 

"Darth Imperium" a voice echoed down the hall, she turned to see her Master, Darth Iratus, walking towards her. 

"Master" she said, turning around and approaching him. 

"Where have you been?" He asked, a look on his face that said he already knew the answer.  
"I've been following up the lead you wanted me to, you were right, they were planning on betraying our trust" Darth Imperium said, referring to the smugglers they had hired recently.  
"Did anything else happen?" He asked, his face remaining calm.  
"I... Hesitated" she admitted, not bothering to hide the anger on her face "I let a Jedi get away alive"  
"Yes, you did" He put his hand on her shoulder, not in a comforting manner, but to lead her down the hall with him "Your dedication has never wavered before this instance, it is your hatred that makes you strong, but you still have positive emotions towards some in the their world"  
"No, all of that died a long time ago" 

"Then it's time to move on to your next stage of training"


End file.
